A general problem with airbags, which in a motor vehicle serve to protect an occupant in the event of an accident (e.g. collision), is seen in that the occupants can vary considerably with respect to weight and size. Preferably for optimum protection, the airbag should be softer for a lightweight occupant than for a heavy occupant.
In patent application DE 10 2004 048 898 A1, a side airbag, among other things, is described that has an opening in the airbag shell, and on said airbag shell a hose is arranged that extends from the opening substantially horizontally (in the installed and deployed state) on the airbag shell. If the gas generator associated with the airbag is actuated, and the airbag does not strike an obstacle, gas flows out of the gas chamber surrounded by the airbag shell through an opening and the hose to an outlet of a hose and exits the airbag.
The airbag described in DE 10 2004 048 898 A1 is arranged in such a way in the motor vehicle that when the airbag is completely expanded, the hose is situated at the height of the shoulder in the case of a large occupant. If the shoulder hits the impact surface of the airbag, it compresses the hose and stops or at least curbs the gas flow out of the gas chamber of the gas bag, so that the airbag remains relatively hard. In the case of a small occupant, on the other hand, the shoulder area makes impact below the hose with the impact surface, the hose remains open and the airbag becomes relatively soft.
Further enhancements in a generic airbag in such a way that the protective function thereof for a small, lightweight occupant is improved without impairing the protective function thereof for a large and heavy occupant may be desireable.